Immortal Armor
by Vegerot7
Summary: A former Buxiu, or Immortal, who goes by the name of Jiu Zu seeks a more simpler life for himself. However, he was destined to relive those memories once more- passing his inheritance down to a child. A child who, one day, fell into his arms from beyond the clouds. A child named Fang Zu who was unlike any other children. (Contains heavy Dragon Ball elements along with others)
1. Bio

**Character:** Fang Zu

**Age:** 17(Current)

**Height:** 5'9"

**Appearance:** Black, spiky and messy hair with one bang protruding over his right eye. Onyx eyes. A lean but ripped muscular body (You can compare this to Son Gohan from the Dragon Ball series).

**Outfit:** A dark, blue undershirt with a red gi-like wrapped over his top. Long, dark blue gloves that only expose his middle finger, index finger, and thumb. A dark, brown shoulder strap running all over his upper body coming from his right shoulder down to around his the sides of his stomach. A three overlapping layers belt strap around his waist that holds a dao sheath in the back. A skinny black pant with long, metal boots.

**Characteristics: **Cold. Quiet. Brooding. Aggressive. Willing to help others in an instant. Unafraid. Humble. Analytical. Observant. Highly intellectual. Extremely skilled in sword fighting, range fighting, and hand-to-hand combat. Refuses to kill or end a life.

**Weapons:**

Dao: a two-handed curve sword that can deliver devastating blows at close-range. Has the ability to be commanded back to its user hand (Similar to Thor).

Duan Mao (Short Spear): A small, sharp spear attached to a long rope that can be use to close distance, even travelling, as well as dealing damage.

Staff: A long wooden staff that can cause non-lethal damage if use correctly. Can retract and change in size.

**Powers/Abilites:**

Hyper Senses

Fury Within Stage 0- The awakening of The Dragon within Fang that exponentially boosts all of his power. Can destroy a continent with ease.

Quifeng (Unseal)- Ability to lift powerful curses.

Fire Manipulation- Can generate and control special fire that cannot be put out and can deal destructive damage. Sliding a blade down on wrist can make weapon be induced in flame, increasing its damage and power.

Super Strength

Super Speed

Super Agility and Mobility

Super Endurance

* * *

**Character: **Weili 'Jiu' Zu

**Age:** 78(Current)

**Height: **5'5"

**Appearance:** Onyx eyes. Long, tied white back hair with a long, thin white beard that travels past his neck. An aged elderly, skinny body.

**Outfit: **Light brown Chinese gi with a brown cloth wrapped around his waist. Black slippers.

**Characteristics: **Warm. Kind. Open to all. Respectful. Humble. Formal. Former Buxiu grandmaster. The Wise One.

**Weapons:**

Wushi Staff: A long stick that can multiple blows at lighting speed.

**Powers/Abilities:**

Hyper Senses

Superb Acting/Disguise


	2. Book of the Fiends

**Nozang (Stain): **A hairless and skinny creature with deformed legs and arms. It has sharp claws sticking out of the end of their knuckles. Its bones can be seen through its body as if it hadn't eaten in months or years.

Its origin is unknown but it is a fact that a human being can be turned to a Nozang, although with no specific date or time. It can occur at any random point and is unpredictable as to who can transform in a Nozang. Mainly originated from Europe, once its identity became widespread, leaders around the world become more suspicious of their people. Those speculated or even accused of being a Nozang are arrested in tight, metal chains and burned at stakes where their bodies were left to rot or as trophies. The practice was common, providing that it upheld the protection and security of their people.

Its qualities in strength are its speed, strength, and ability to retreat and stay in the shadows, making it harder to find. In weakness, its seems to be apprehensive of fire or heat.

* * *

**Magusuta: **A deformed and grotesque creature with constant heat and fire generated from its entire body while producing smoke in the while. Its structure main consist of the entire body being completely cover in magma with black burned spots. Its movement can be described as a man limping while being in an eternal pain and struggling to walk even a few feet in a straight line.

The Magusuta's origin is traced back to Japan and the country's volcanic eruptions. In many of Japanese beliefs and lore, the Magusuta is a condemned spirit trapped in a body of burning fire for eternity. Any Samurai that commit great crimes or to bring dishonor to their family's name without seppaku are forever deemed stained. The gods are to strike down their sinful spirits, bringing their spirits into the depth of the earth and placing them inside in rocks molded to shape like human bodies. They are then tossed down the fiery pit of the underworld where they would be lit in an forever lasting flame, eventually rose up to the earth once again through volcanic eruptions. Now demonized and broken. Lost to roam the lands. In their confusion, they would often attack any living nearby or even destroy things like houses.

The Magusuta's strength are its ability to shoot and generate fire and lava out of its will. It is also incredibly strong, as it can lift up to 3 or 4 tonne. Its durability and endurance are also no laughing matter. In weakness, the creature lack great speed and a sense of direction. The fire keep it being in constant visibility. The creature is extremely weak and vulnerable to water and freezing temperature, however, once those factors are out, the Magusuta generally reheats and heal itself.

* * *

**Wild Hex: **A skinny and tall creature that closely resembles a regular folklore witch. Its ears bleeding endless pool of blood and red eyes.

Its origins are mainly unknown, but it is mostly agree among the monster communities and the Monster Research Society that a Wild Hex is a more dangerous and feral type of Hexes unlike its counterpart Hex, a calmer and more passive version. It is theorized that there are more type of Hexes out there, possibly more dangerous ones than the Wild Hex. In fact, there had been few reported encounters of a Hex-like humanoid that seemingly stalks its victim throughout night. It is said that it can maneuver on any surfaces, whether on the wall or ceiling, without any real effort. Furthermore, a Wild Hex and possibly other hexes have many close ties to the Nozang.

The strength in a Wild Hex are its ability to shape shift at will and its incredible manipulative and deceptive act that can easily influence humans' vulnerability. At max, it can lift up to 2 tons and move at astonishing speed. Its senses are heighten and can detect any being within a mile radius. The most terrifying of its strength is that it can heal and regenerate at a rapid pace, no matter how much damage it receives upon itself. The only single known weakness the creature has shown so far is that, much like the Nozang, it is fragile against heat and fire.


	3. Chapter 1- An Old Legend

Long before there was a single glimpse of existence. A being resides alone in the emptiness. All was dark and black. No light breath except from the being.

Its power reaches beyond thoughts and imagination. Existing beyond omnipotence, omniscient, omnipresent, infinity, time and those who are called the "One-Above-All". As well as the Transcendentem and The Outside. Its presence alone can shake worlds and realms altogether. It had no limit. No weakness. No boundaries. No enemies nor rivals.

Taking in a form of a well-known eastern dragon, bathe in the magnificent colors of bright red and gold, the only thing it knew was destruction. To destroy. When time started running and when existence began to show itself across the black space- the dragon began its rampage and its fury ignited.

Existences and timelines were erased in the blink of an eye. Entities, gods and beings were burned without mercy. And no. Even death did not accept them- because there were none to accept. The dragon had endless ways of destruction, for each gone, a new one arises, but, too, it was dusted.

Nearly over an infinite amount of time has passed, and the dragon was never to be seen again. The Omniversal Traveler, who only had a few accounts of witnessing the being, was struck with confusion when the dragon mysteriously disappeared without a trace. He, too, was nearly wiped from existence by just being a bit near the dragon's presence.

Leaving not only a pit in the entity's stomach, but also a new fear arising.

* * *

Dropping my sword, I kneel down in pain and stared at the blood on my hands. I felt wetness dripping down my face as my tears began to form around the corners of my eyes. I can't...I couldn't stop my body from shaking. It was scary. Something that I never felt before. Fear. Shock. Distraught.

"Why...why did you do it?"

I looked up from my hands at her. A woman, all covered in blood, holding onto a deep slash on her stomach that held her precious, unborn child. Speechless. I stayed like a stump. I couldn't utter a single word. I started choking afterwards. Choking from the blood of my throat.

"WHY...WHY DID YOU KILLED HIM?!" She screams at me.

My head jerked from the pillow. I stood up from my bed, grabbing both sides of my head which was throbbing with an agonizing sense of discomfort. I groan. I shook my head from left to right and right to left, trying to get rid of the headache.

Everything was dirty and wet, for my body was drenched in sweat on all corners.

Sitting up on my bed, I noticed that there was a storm outside as a lighting suddenly strike after, leaving a distant boom. Blackness covered the windows as well as the raindrops. I got up from my seat and headed out of my room toward the living room.

I was tired and...hungry. My old body was wrecking me down. As I lower my body down on the kitchen table, I can already start to feel my age torturing me. Grunting, I finally sat down on the chair and began pouring some more tea for myself.

Good teas like these and produced naturally are always healthy for bones. At least that's I would like to believe for my old spine.

Sipping, all I heard was the constant drumming of rain pouring on the ceiling and the ground. Sometime the doors and windows. "Tum" and "tum" one after another. Then I heard something else amidst all the loud noise. It sounded like...

"Crying? A child?" I said. I rushed myself to the backdoor and opens it. As soon as I got outside I was immediately hit with rain while also drenching my foot legs in the muddy waters. But I gave no heed. The cries got louder as I began searching for its source.

Reaching the edge of a river near my home, my eyes wander to a small silhouette laying by the shore. I couldn't make out what exactly it was due to the night and the raging storm limiting my vision.

I began pushing myself through the mud, getting closer to silhouette. The cries got louder... and louder. It somehow reached my ears through the hard thunder. The vision of her...the pregnant woman... suddenly appeared in my head. I brushed it aside.

Crouching down on the tiny figure, I was shocked to find a small, child boy. Barely a month old I add. He was as drenched and muddy as I was. His arms wailing on his sides as his eyes are shut tight. No clothing either. His loud cries nearly broke my ears, too. What happened to this child? I thought. How long did he stayed out here? How wasn't I able to notice him earlier?

Picking him in my arms, he immediately stops crying and looks to be asleep. I smiled as it seems like the child was assured from my touch. I then began taking both of us back inside the house from the storm.

* * *

\- (6 Years Later)

Jiu Zu grunts as he pulled his slim canoe up to the shore. Grabbing his baskets full of catches for the day, he headed back home to start up dinner. Not just for himself, but also for his adopted son that he founded six years ago. Fang Zu. Taking after his last name.

Seeing his house in the distant, Jiu Zu continues walking and up a small hill leading to his front yard. Upon arriving, he smiles as he watches his 6 year old Fang napping his head against Liang. Liang, which stoods for "bright" in Chinese, was Jiu Zu's giant pet panda, who stood to be about as large as the size of a regular hippo.

Jiu Zu chuckles, remembering the time where he found Liang wandering in a forest for his parents, who was very small back then, about the size of a chicken in fact, and the two become long time friends over time after. Always following him wherever he goes with his small limbs and tiny waddles.

It adores him very much so.

"Alright you two, it's time to wake up now!" Jiu Zu said out loud causing the two companions to open their eyes before yawning at the exact same time. Fang looked up at his father Jiu Zu with an annoyed expression.

"Right now, father?" He said. Jiu Zu smiles at him with eyes close before replying.

"Yes, I'm about set up dinner."

Fang sigh as stood up from Liang but not before patting him on the head. "You should head back to your cabin, Liang. It was fun." He said before heading inside the house. Jiu Zu follows in, setting down his catches on the kitchen counter and began cooking. He first started stripping apart of a fish's skin before separating its meat into individual pieces. After a few repetitions of the process, Jiu Zu starts a fire for a pot of boiling water.

Meanwhile, Fang help set up the table and chairs for him and his father. Starting with the bowls then into the chopsticks. He also placed on the table a teacup and teapot- his father's favorite. Finishing up, Fang came into the kitchen. Watching his father with interest. Noticing his adopted son watching him, he smiles at his direction as he continues to prepare the fish into the pot.

"Anything you need, Fang?"

"I-I was just wondering what you're cooking."

"It is fish for today."

"Fish?" Fang asked with puzzlement. Jiu Zu stared at him with wide eyes before answering.

"Yes. Fish. You know. Those "flappy things" you saw last time in the river remember?"

Fang had an 'O' like expression, realizing what his father meant. He then asked a question that surprises Jiu Zu.

"Ca-Can I join you on cooking?" Jiu Zu nearly spill his pot as he laughs hysterically, confusing Fang. Composing himself, Jiu Zu replies with another smile.

"Sure. I'll show you how to cook fish."

* * *

\- (4 Years Later)

It felt like hours has passed by as I continue to watch him. Fang just sat by the shore on top of a boulder with a distant look on his face. It never left and he shows no emotion or expression. Only stared at the water below.

Animals seem to be attracted to him for some unknown reasons. Birds landed on him, bugs crawls around him, and even a deer stood by him for a moment. Yet Fang gave no care. It was as if there was a...connection between him and other living things or nature. He didn't move or speak.

I walked toward him, scaring away the animals in the process, before I sat down beside him on the boulder. Resting my hand on his shoulder, he then turned to look at me.

"Father?"

"Talk to me, Fang. What has been going on in your head? You've been sitting all alone for quite a long time." Fang then turns his head to the river once more, now with solemnly look.

"I-I have been thinking a lot, father. Like...what am I doing here?"

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion, trying to get a clearer image of his question.

"What is the meaning to live by? What purpose do I serve?"

I paused for a few seconds. Why is he asking such a question? What compelled him to do so? Unlike him, other children at his age tend to just play around and display their absurd activities. Yet here I was claimed as the wisest.

"There is no true natural meaning or purpose in life, son." I answered casually. It didn't really seem to satisfy him as he gave me another moment of silence. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"That's why you need to search for one, or to be given one."

"Can you give me one, father?"

I was speechless. Is he really asking me to give him his goal? Though it might sound ridiculous, Fang was never a "normal" child. He's usually never satisfied with anything. Always sat around, even at midnight, and never really wanted to play or do anything much. Although he did seem to be in fond greatly with Liang, but not as much with other human beings.

I deeply sigh while still feeling his eyes sighted on me.

"Follow me."

We both went back inside and are now inside in my bedroom. Fang stood by the door waiting as I went to reach under my bed. Grabbing onto and pulling something I wished I could've destroyed long ago. It was a wide but a bit thin box that has been rusted for years. A box that held clues to many undesirable memories I have buried. Fang kneel down by my side as I slowly but hesitantly open the box.

Fang's expression went from serious to awe in seconds. It really surprised me to see him this way for the first time, too. He usually know surprises before they surprise him.

Inside the box was a wide, curved blade. It has a two-handed grip with an 'S' like crossguard. Under the grip is attached with a leaf that was still green and healthy even after all these years.

"Fang. This is a dao blade. MY dao that I and my master designed long ago."

"A sword? Your...master?"

"Yes. My master. He had taught everything I knew. Taught to live my life the way I wanted. Taught me how to leave my past behind. He once said to me: "People who uplift the world into the realm of happiness are those with the strongest wills."

"What does that mean?"

I turn and to give him a smile as I always do.

"Many meanings, son. You'll know soon enough once everything is over. So? Are you ready?"

"Ready...for what?"

He continues to look at me with an odd expression, waiting for me to answer. I close my eyes and smiled.


	4. Chapter 2- Tainted Love (Part 1)

Buxius, or Immortals, are deadly warriors that resided in the shadow for many centuries. Originated from China before its influence eventually expanded across the globe. Their abilities were not to be scoffed at. Their skills and strengths are unmatched. None stood in their way unless they had a death wish in mind. Few had glimpses of them in action, and even the governments and leaders of the world were unaware of their operation. Some people saw them as a secret society while others saw them as a cult.

They fought against the evil side of the world. Stopping tyrants, corrupt leaders, monsters, criminals, etc. In addition, they also fought for those in need. Helping and serving people, such as those who are mentally ill, cursed, depressed, or in danger.

However, for some unknown reason, over time the Buxius' population began to decrease. Eventually where they were deemed extinct. Some left. Many disappeared. None knew of the cause, even Jiu Zu- who was the last Buxiu remaining- never got a clue of the source.

7 years has passed for the father and son. Jiu Zu decided the teach Fang the path of a Buxiu, even though deep down he didn't want to burden his son with this cause, he knew Fang would said otherwise. His purpose in life.

Fang was put through 7 years of nonstop training from his father. His mental and physical power were put to the test. Much to Jiu Zu's surprise, Fang progressed WAY faster than any Buxiu he had ever known.

Normally, it would take at least 15 years just to master one skill, however, for Fang, it was different. It was as if this was the road Fang was meant to go down.

Wanting to follow his father's footsteps, Fang worked as hard as he could. Pushing himself to the limit without rest, even though Jiu Zu insisted that he should take things more lightly.

In just a few years, Fang has already mastered the Art of The Dao and unarmed combat. Afterwards, Jiu Zu taught him the many arts of curses and how to get rid of them through Quifeng. How to read another person's body language. How to act. How to concoct potions and such. How to deduce like a master detective. The history of the Buxiu and the world. And more.

Now at the age of 17, Fang Zu is seen in a horse stance balancing a giant boulder with both of his hands. He wore a long sleeve, white undershirt with a brown strap over his chest. Along with a black pant and black slippers. Jiu Zu stood watching while slowly sipping his tea. It was just another day of training, now at the same shore that Fang and Jiu Zu conversed on.

"Alright. Time's up, Fang." Jiu Zu said. Dropping the boulder, Fang took a deep breath before wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Let me guess. 28 hours, 12 minutes, and 33 seconds."

"Correct. Not your best but good enough." Jiu Zu reply. Fang sigh in exhaustion before looking behind him to Liang approaching him. Smiling slightly, Fang began petting him.

"Hello, Liang. How are you today?" Liang came closer, cutely rubbing his head against Fang's body. Chuckling, Fang hugs him before letting go.

"Father?" Fang spoke, turning his head toward Jiu Zu.

"Hmm?"

"What was your life like being a Buxiu? Weirdly, you never told me your side of story before."

"Ah. I was planning to tell you once you're done. And since you have asked, I might as well tell you as much as I can. Here. Have a seat."

Both him and his father sat on a bench nearby. Jiu Zu, putting his tea down beside him, began speaking.

"It was a difficult journey for me. As a young child, it was only me and my brother Long Zu. Our parents left us when we were young."

"Why?" Fang asks.

Jiu Zu continues, "Because we were a burden to them. During that time, the world was corrupted. Here, in China, we had it worse. Civil wars raged across villages and cities non-stop. Our Emperor Zhong Do stood by and watched. Enjoying his luxurious life while the people suffered. Me and my brother did anything to survive in the streets."

"What happened then? To you both?"

"A Buxiu reached out to us, and he brought us shelter. Food. Support. Anything we needed. Eventually we join his cause and became two rookie Buxius. I still remember the time when both of us nearly broke our arms trying to hold a weapon." Jiu Zu chuckles lightly before continuing with his story. "When we heard of a coup forming against Zhong Do, me and my brother went against our master's orders and decided to help out our people. We didn't have an exact reason why but we felt it was the right thing to do, especially with the abilities we were taught."

Fang stayed silent, paying attention to Jiu Zu's every word, for he knew his father was about to speak something unpleasant.

"It-It was a massacre, Fang. Zhong Do's forces knew of the coup. He had already mobilized his troops and slaughtered the front army. Then... killed anyone who has any involvement. Me and my brother tried to stop them, but it was all futile. Our master banished Long... except me... for reasons I still do not know to this day."

"And?"

"Well. And-" Jiu Zu was suddenly interrupted by a loud scream. Both turned around, looking for the source of the scream. Thanks to their hyper senses, they were able to pinpoint the location. It was near their home.

"Maybe next time, Fang." Jiu Zu said. Fang nodded. Both men left their equipment and rush toward the scream in a hurry, worrying that someone might be in danger. Liang follow both of them behind closely.

Upon reaching their house, Jiu Zu had a shocked expression on his face while Fang frown in anger. In front of them was a scene of a skinny and bone revealing creature with sharp claws attacking a young, black haired girl and ripping away her brown dress.

Her face was wet with tears and she tries to crawl from the creature. One of its fingers dug into the girl's right leg. Blood spilled everywhere.

Before the creature could do anymore harm, it was suddenly knocked back by Fang's flying kick. Straight to its jaw, the creature flew far, crashing into multiple trees and rocks before stopping. It remains motionless afterward.

Fang stood by the girl, glaring at the creature before looking back at the injured victim. Her leg was still bleeding profusely. 'What's a Nozang doing here?' He thoughts. Crouching down, he immediately start applying pressure to her injury to try and stop the bleeding.

"Its okay. You only lost about 570 mL of blood. I'll stop the bleeding."

The girl shakingly nodded her head while still groaning in pain. Jiu Zu came over with a cloth and wrapping it around her wound.

"You're gonna be okay, young one. What is your name?" Jiu Zu said, reassuring the girl.

"I-Ingrid. Ingrid Heilig."

Fang backs away, letting Ingrid be in the care of Jiu Zu. He looked toward where the creature had crashed and saw that it was gone. Using his hyper senses, he knew where the creature ran off to and exactly where it currently is. He wanted to chase after it, but he knew better. To stay here and help the girl as his father would've wanted him to.

While Liang headed back to his hut, both Fang and his father carefully carry Ingrid inside the house. Laying her down on the couch, Fang and Jiu Zu immediately got to work.

"Father, can you bring the medical supplies."

"What?! What are trying to do, Fang?" Jiu Zu exclaims.

"Trust me, father." Fang said, looking at him in the eyes. Jiu Zu hesitantly nodded before heading off.

Fang began to slowly remove the cloth around the wound, causing blood to return spilling, and as soon as his father came back with the supplies he needed, he started to work on the girl's leg. Jiu Zu stood by, while still weary, watch Fang doing his work.

Step by step, after washing, cleaning the wound, and polishing through with some cream of Xiangshen, a type of medicine where roots and stems of a special type of oak wood are squashed and watered down, Fang began to apply stitches. Ingrid stopped groaning and watch Fang with worrying eyes.

Adding the finishing touches, Fang step back before letting a huge sigh.

"You should be fine, now." He said looking at Ingrid with a stoic expression, who form a small smile.

"T-Thank you so much."

* * *

Night came soon. Ingrid, who was allowed to nap through the afternoon, is now wide awake. Sitting across from her two rescuers, she sweats in nervousness as she face them, who were still strangers to her.

Jiu Zu had a smile on his face. Relief that girl was okay while Fang was unsure of her with his arms crossed. It was as if he was reading her.

Ingrid cut the silent away by being the first to speak. "T-Thank you both for helping me. If it weren't for you, I-"

"Would've been killed." Fang said suddenly cutting of her sentence. Ingrid sweat drop at his cold and out-of-nowhere words. Shaking as she felt his cold, onyx eyes staring into her soul.

"Uh...Anyway." Jiu Zu continues and changing the atmosphere, "Ingrid, would you mind if we ask questions?"

"Um, no. N-Not at all."

"Judging from your accent and name, you must be from Eastern Europe yes?" Fang asks, still keeping his cold attitude toward her.

"H-How did you know that?" Ingrid question with bewilderment, stunned at how this person, which she just met, already knew of her background.

"Just a quick observation."

"Ingrid, dear, can you tell us your story of what happened? How it all lead to you with that creature?" Jiu Zu asks kindly.

"Father I-" Fang was then cut off by his father with a shush.

"I know. I know you know, Fang, but at least let her tell her story, okay?" Nodding his head, Fang sat still with his father. Both paying close attention to Ingrid.

After a couple of minutes, Ingrid began speaking.

"I-It all started in the Kingdom of Poland, when me and my brother decided to leave our country due to a civil war that destroyed our home. W-We both knew that the place was no longer safe for us to live in. It was rumored that the far east would be the safest and so we traveled there, far and wide, eventually reaching China. When we began to settle down, my brother started acting all weird. That was when he turned into that...that creature! I notice your house nearby and so I ran here for help. T-Thankfully, you guys came."

"And we had no hesitation to help you out, dear." Jiu Zu says with a kind smile to which Ingrid smile back at him. Ingrid felt more comfortable with Jiu Zu and both seem to warm up to each other. All except for Fang. He still has an unsure expression painted across his face.

'I feel like she is keeping something from us. Something important that is left missing from the whole story. I need to figure it out.' Fang thought, looking at Ingrid with suspicion. His thoughts were interrupted by Ingrid who suddenly took an interest in speaking with him.

"P-pan Fang, I've witnessed the way you attack the creature. How did you manage to muster such strength to do so?"

"Why are you so curious?"

Ingrid weakly smiles. A sweat drops slowly down behind her neck.

Night arrives. Everyone went to bed afterwards. Ingrid slept in the guest room while Jiu Zu went to his own respective room.

Fang is seen lying on his bed in his room with Ingrid's story still stuck on his mind. After an hour of staring at the ceiling and thorough time in his mind, he eventually went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 3- Tainted Love (Part 2)

"Dear, I highly insist that you stay here." Jiu Zu says in a worried voice.

"Many thanks from the bottom of my heart, sir. I wish to no longer bother you. I must return home." Ingrid replies, stepping through the main door from the house.

"It is not safe, child. Not with what's happening to your brother. You should stay while me and my son investigate further."

"THIS IS MY BUSINESS! NOT YOURS!" Ingrid, out of nowhere, shouted in anger. With a look of guilt washed on her face, she ran away. Jiu Zu sigh as he rubbed his temple. Fang place a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll take care of it, father. I will talk to her. You should rest."

"I hope you're right with this one." With another sigh of exhaustion, Jiu Zu went back into the house.

Fang looked toward the direction Ingrid left through. In a blink of an eye, he disappears, leaving a small dust behind.

* * *

The village was bustling. The shops and markets are filled to the brim with sales or food and products. Buyers survey around, looking for what they want to buy. People converse with each other. It was just like any other day.

The town of Jiankang was well known for its populace and market. But it was also well known for its acceptance of foreigners. Something that the Emperor of China despise and try to intervene many times but failed thanks to the great security of the village and support from other allying villages.

Ingrid, with a hood over her head, walks through the village. Sure, she knew of its reputation but she was still cautious of the people. She made any living she could and it was going well. Ingrid learned to speak and read the language, although the speaking part is still a bit difficult, and adapted into the culture of China.

That is until...her brother, of course, that everything went...off.

As she continued to walk south of Jiu Zu's home, she turns west toward the Nan river where her home was located. The bumps of her heartbeat grew louder the closer she got to it. Then... she felt heat.

Ingrid's eyes widen in fear as she witnessed her home being lit on fire as the smoke grew larger from the roof and reaching the sky. Around her home are three people, holding torches in their hands, making them the source of the fire. They were wearing armor that resemble the Chinese's soldiers and army.

But...they weren't Chinese soldiers. They were mercenaries sent by the Emperor himself in retaliation of the foreigners living in the village.

* * *

With a single kick to the chin, Fang took out the last of the five mercenaries.

Earlier when he was tailing Ingrid all the way to Jiangkang, he began sensing numerous energy surrounding the village. After some investigating and scouting, he came to the conclusion that these men, armed and ready, that are around the village were the Royal's mercenaries.

He had studied about them before. That they were special mercenaries originated from North and paid by the Emperor to quell any foreign invaders or attackers. Now, he was focused on taking out the innocent foreigners that are in his land. Something that Jiu Zu and many others despised.

It wasn't just an act of cruelty, but also of cowardice and fear.

Fang, however, didn't know how to feel about it exactly.

Using his hyper senses, Fang detected four sources of energy nearby. One of them was in great distress.

In a crouch, Fang sprung his legs upward and shooting himself up into the sky. Looking below through the dense forest, he saw a large smoke emitting among a series of trees.

Frowning his eyes, Fang then shoot himself again, now down toward the smoke at incredible speed.

* * *

Ingrid quickly tried to hide from the mercenaries in a nearby bush, but before she could they have already set their eyes on her.

One of them ran toward and grabbing onto her left arm, catching Ingrid by surprise as she gasped in surprise. The other two mercenaries follow as Ingrid screams and struggle against her aggressors.

They laughed and laughed as they pulled on her arms as if they were gonna pull them off her body.

"Leave me be!" Ingrid shouted in harsh German. This causes the mercenaries' eyes to widen in surprise, as they first didn't realize that she was a foreigner, but now they got their confirmation.

Grinning, one of them began pulling his sword. The other two force Ingrid on her knees and keeping her neck exposed as her head looked toward the ground.

Tears spill from her eyes as she cries loudly. Her struggles became more futile. She eventually came to accept her fate. The mercenary lifted his sword up over Ingrid's neck.

"Big bucks for a kill, eh?" His grin stretches across his face. He swung downward, reaching about halfway.

Then, all before the sword got its full swing, the mercenary's head was knocked side way as his body came along with him. He was thrown meters away, eyes white and completely unconscious before he could register what had happened.

Replacing him was Fang, who had just kicked him from killing Ingrid. In his hand was a wooden staff.

The two mercenaries that held Ingrid lets go and quickly pull their swords and shields.

"W-What the hell are you?!" One of them said. The other stood speechless, shaking and sweating.

Fang didn't reply and glares at them with an intense threatening look that seems shook the mercenaries even further. In a split second, the two were knocked to the ground by Fang's lighting attacks. His staff striking both of them before they could even blink in reaction.

Ingrid finally lifted her head up and looking up at the figure who was shadowed by the sun behind him. Tears continue pouring before gasping as she felt a hand touching her.

It was Fang.

Ingrid noticed the mercenaries that attacked her were now out cold on the ground. She realized that it was Fang who came to rescue her.

"Ingrid, we gotta-" She interrupts Fang by hugging him tight. With her face on his shoulder, he heard muffled cries. Then came silence. Ingrid felled asleep. With both of his hands on her shoulders, he pulled her off, getting a look of her face.

It was drenched in wetness.

"Why? Why is there water coming out from your eyes?" Fang quietly asked as his eyes linger on the tears that are stuck to Ingrid's face.

His eyes and ears perked as senses another presence approaching. It was fast. Realizing what, or who, it was, Fang picks the sleeping Ingrid up in a piggyback. He then blasted off from the area and the burning hut. Going back to Jiu Zu.

The rain put out the fire of the home, but it didn't put out the one in his heart. Jakub, still in his monster form, sprinted through the dense trees. His claws gripping the ground and leaves below him.

As he got out of the opening, he surveys his surroundings, noticing three unmoving bodies and a torn down hut. The rain then came harder. A boom of lighting can be heard in the distance. Another one came soon after and Jakub howls out toward the sky.

What follows was a gruesome scene of Jakub ripping apart the mercenaries and scrunching down on their bodies in hunger.

* * *

Ingrid kept her eyes out toward the windows. Looking at the sun as it rises from the river, reflecting itself off the water as well. For a second, she felt at peace. Away from danger and war. Sadly, it was only but a second. One that she yearned for all her life- and one that she could never have back.

Now resting in the guest room of Jiu Zu's home once again, Ingrid was bandaged in many places on her body. But not her mind. There she was still traumatized and hurt.

A knock causes her head to move toward the room's front door. Fang was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. His expression still the same as often. Calculated and cautious even when there's no need to be.

"I assume you are fully rested now." He says in a monotone voice. For a few seconds, Ingrid didn't reply as she looks down on the floor, a shadow cast over her expression and blocking the view of her face.

"Yes."

"Hmph. Father wants to me-"

"Why did you save me?" Ingrid interrupts, glaring at Fang. Glancing at her, he turns his back to her as he began walking out of the room.

"I didn't have to." He replied.


	6. Chapter 4- Tainted Love (Part 3)

'Questions are great boundaries. Father taught me all he knows and I've learned as much as I can. Reaching into the far depths of the mind that not many couldn't. Yet, there are still questions that keep me up at many nights. Some...requiring great sacrifices to get answers from.'

Putting the lid over the stove, Fang takes a deep breath and returns to the living room from the kitchen. In part for his father, Fang now takes his place as the one who cooks for the home. Jiu Zu was growing older and weaker each day and he needed Fang as the person to help out most of the house.

He taught his son how to hunt, farm, cook, fish, etc. All of the needs required into living in this world. All that the Buxiu taught him.

Fang sits down on the other side of a tea table from his father, who pours himself and him some tea from the teapot. The two quietly sips their tea cups. Jiu Zu then asks Fang, "What else did you find out, Fang?"

Fang replies, "A lot, father. Emperor Mao wasn't the only one involved. It seems that most warlords from across China had ally and agree to the act of deploying the mercenaries across the South and up to the Zhongkong Border. There have been reports of armed groups from Quinzhou in the West, Zhangjiang and Nan'an in the far South, and are now threatening Guangzhou of the far East."

"How did you get all this information anyway?"

Smirking a bit, Fang says, "Scouting, reading papers, and a little bit of eavesdropping and interrogation."

Jiu Zu smiles. "You know I'm still a little bit wary for those tactics of yours."

"I know. But I also know what works."

The mood of the room began to settle into a more serious sense when the two men set down their tea cups. Whenever this happens, it meant the the two most intellectual beings in the world are about to tackle something major. Something that shouldn't leave this room. Everything and every thoughts comes out. All honest and no spill-ups.

It was as if the father and son entered into an entirely different world of their own.

"So...is it really true? Is it this serious, Fang?" Jiu Zu asks.

"Yes, father. I can confirm that everything we know- except for one- of is true."

"What do you mean by "except for one"?" Fang eyes darken from his onyx ones. Crossing his arms, he replies.

"Once I have talk to her, I will able to piece the whole thing together."

"I'm here." Another voice in the room spoke out. Jiu Zu and Fang look toward the source of the voice only to see Ingrid walking in, now in a fresh, sleeping robe. Her old dress was taken away to be repaired and cleaned in the meantime.

"Dear Ingrid. Please, have a seat at the table now that you are well rested." Jiu Zu offers with welcoming arms. With a nod, Ingrid sat down at the table. Along the side of Fang who didn't say anything and ignores her presence. He then felt her hand resting on one of his.

"I've never really got a chance to properly say thank you for all you have done. Saving me from the mercenaries and...my b-brother and all that." Fang keep his head straight, though he still was listening to her words. Ingrid continues, "You said you didn't HAVE to save me but you did anyway. And I want to thank you for that. For a foreigner like me."

For some reason, there was this...thing of something that exploded inside Fang. He didn't know what it was but for some reason it gave him...happiness? Energy? Satisfaction? He couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was. He just felt it, and it forced him to say something a bit out of character.

"You're welcome...I guess." Fang replies in a quiet volume. Cringing and embarrassed inside. Jiu Zu sips his tea, secretly smiling. Ingrid giggles to herself at Fang's reaction.

Fang quickly shook off the feeling and went back to the matter at hand. "Anyway. Ingrid, me and my father were just talking about you and your background. You've told us before, but we feel as if you have left some things out. If you can tell us about yourself, it would greatly help the situation of your brother."

Ingrid's expression suddenly sadden as her thoughts ran down memories. Many she dearly cherished and others she want lock away but always come back. Jiu Zu and Fang were patience to let her have time. Eventually Ingrid began speaking, although hesitant at first.

"You're right. I shouldn't have to keep these important information from you but I couldn't myself back then. Anyway, what would you like to know?"

"Start from the beginning, dear, if you can. We would like to know everything from your past and its ties to the present." Jiu Zu says.

* * *

A young Ingrid masks her screams with her bloodied hands. Her teardrops leaking and melting into the blood. Her black hair in disarray and her white gown shredded with claw marks.

Ingrid's eyes shuddered in horror as she stares at the monsters in front of her. Her mother and father lay dead in a pool of blood on the ground.

Tall men in iron armor and large wings that can blind a person's sight with their glistering light that reflected off of the sun's heat. Their eyes blank in white as snow. They have their wide hands gripped upon their blades beside them. Sharp and deadly enough to cut a human in half like butter.

They all stared into Ingrid's pupils with a deadly look in each of their eyes. She then heard the clanking of their boots as they walked toward her. The men unsheathed their swords with a single 'Shwang' in unison.

To Ingrid, they then felt like men anymore. More like moving statues. No emotion, no empathy and no guilt as to what they do. Souls that are no longer fed with depths but rather with an unruly heat as a Magusuta. A monster forged from the bottom of the crust and released onto the earth.

Suddenly, the roofs above collapses. Those monsters were crushed under the weight and their devilish screams can be heard. I, too, screams but I lived somehow through the chaos. I covered my ears tightly as a loud ringing struck them.

I can barely hear the shouts outside the wreckage of my home.

"Over here, over here! Someone catapulted the house! Oh dear lord, what are we gonna do?!"

As the dust settles, I see a visible silhouette of a man through the light. It was…

"Uncle?! Uncle!" I yelled out in the top of voice.

"Ingrid!? Ingrid! Is that you, dear!" My uncle Aleksy came to my rescue. I felt both of his hands lift my bottom and waist as he carries me in his arms outside. I was immediately hit with a feeling as if I forgot something, or someone.

"Jakub! Uncle, where's Jakub?!"

* * *

"Jakub. My brother. It was his name. Fortunately, we managed to find him outside the city. Western Polish rebels raided and destroyed everything they came across. Houses were burned. Families separated- babies snatched from their mothers' arms. Women and young girl taken captive and raped."

Jiu Zu shook his head in displeasure of such events occurring in the world. "Just to show their hatred upon the Monarchy of the current King Jadwiga. All happened 5 years ago, and, sadly, still to this day."

Ingrid nodded in confirmation and she continues. "Even the Holy Roman Empire support the Western rebels. They hated the idea of having a woman as king. As the days go by, Eastern Poland is diminishing."

Fang then jumps in, crossing his arms. "Can you continue where you left off with your uncle and brother?"

"Gladly. My uncle was the one to suggest that travelling to the far east was the safest for us. Me and my brother didn't know at the time... but we agreed nonetheless. So all three of us traveled far, rarely stopping but kept following the Silk Road. It was fortunate for us that along our journey were nice and friendly traders. However…"

Ingrid's eyes darken as she approaches to one of her worst memories.

"My uncle didn't make it till the end. It was only me and my brother Jakub left. We were both so young. Yet we still strive to survive under our uncle's words. It felt like God made a special miracle for us when we finally reached here."

Although Ingrid doesn't seem to notice as she carry on with her stories and tales, Jiu Zu didn't exactly see but felt. Felt the burning anger within his son Fang. His arms are tightly crossed and his brows furrowed with a seething glare directed toward Ingrid.

Jiu Zu knew exactly what Fang will do next, but he was not going to stop him.

* * *

Chen grimaces along with his father, Kanglao, as they stared at the black silhouette of a man who was held behind the iron bars of a prison. Both had been standing for quite some time; they couldn't take their eyes off of this...foreigners. He was all bones to the core. His blonde hair dried in mud and dirt as well his naked body. The man had sat with his knees and arms tuck against as if he was silently crying. For nearly a day.

Chen looks at Kanglao in concern. "Father, are you sure you want to kill him? If so, report to me or one of my commanders. I will take my leave and keep the guests occupied." Kanglao nodded in response with a single word, and Chen left the dungeon. Kanglao still his eyes over the broken man.

Rewinding back about a day ago, Kanglao and his family were just about to finish preparations for their 34th Anniversary party. This was an annual tradition dedicated in the name of Jin. The last name of a famous Chinese warlord who once ruled most of China but his empire reduced due to civil wars and rebellions. Yet, it still hold great respect.

Kanglao and most of his family are descendant of the great warlord. Owning a giant estate, bathe in fantastic riches, and now holding an enormous territory over part of China.

At the start of the party, as the guests were arriving, a man was spotted out in the ground and in their property. Cloth less and unconscious. Kanglao ordered for him to be taken in chains and was enraged when he found out that the captive was a foreigner. Kanglao proudly serves the Emperor, to which he follows his ideals and beliefs closely. Kanglao also held great pride in his estate's security and military power. He dared not to embarrass himself by telling his guests that a foreigner manage to sneak into his property without his knowledge. The party goes on no matter.

Back in the presence, Kanglao's temper grew larger little by little over time the longer he stared at this...this..._disgusting _foreigner. Everything about him makes Kanglao want to vomit. The blonde hair. The wide, blue eyes. The pale-like body.

The two guards standing beside him sweats as they could feel the entire room heating up. Kanglao, out of sudden, ordered one of them to give a him whip and the other to open the cell of the captive. Both immediately did without hesitation.

As the cell door squeak as it pivot to the side, the light shining into the cell itself. The blonde man's head jerked as he stared at Kanglao with visible wetness and tears in his eyes. He then started panicking as Kanglao approaches with a leather whip in his hand.

"You. You! You disgraceful piece of feces! How daring of you to take your revolting feet onto my home! I will have you killed! But first, I want to enjoy this very...very much."

The blonde, though not understanding what Kanglao is saying, screams in terror and shuffles against the corner of the walls. Afraid and pain. Terrified of the whip in the man's hand.

He squeezes his eyes close, not wanting to look. All he saw was black.

Then everything became red.

* * *

Ingrid didn't know how it got to this moment. Before, she was at peace, chatting with the two men in front of her and realizing of how she was more open about herself. Or she thought. Next thing she knew, her head became dizzy and in pain. Her back against the wall with two, big arms pinning on her shoulders with aggressiveness.

Fang Zu was the culprit.

Slamming her against a nearby wall, Fang glared at her intensely. So intense that Ingrid tried to avoid eye contact as she can feel a burning heat radiating from his eyes. She could see Jiu Zu trying to pull Fang back, but to no avail.

Fang grits his teeth before speaking in an angry tone.

"How did it feel?! How did it feel when you did it?!"

Ingrid became confused, and Fang quickly realizes that.

"No more games! I'm gonna ask you one last time! How did it feel to kill the one person you love?!"


	7. Chapter 5- Tainted Love (Part 4)

"No more games! I'm gonna ask you one last time! How did it feel to kill the one person you love?!" Fang shouted with rage. Ingrid was now becoming more fearful of him. It was also hard for her to breathe, and she could even feel sweat dripping down from her neck.

Jiu Zu pulls on Fang's shoulders, constantly yelling at him to back away from Ingrid. Fang didn't comply whatsoever. And it didn't matter if Ingrid's injuries were starting to bleed again.

"Fang! Son! Back off now! You can't hurt her." Jiu Zu said in a scolding voice. His son quickly glance at him before setting his red eyes toward Ingrid.

"I am not gonna let go until this demon finally spill it!"

"Wha-What are you talking about?" Ingrid questions with quick breaths, struggling all the while to put out words but she managed somehow.

"Are you gonna confess? Or do I have to myself." Fang became more increasingly irritated and angry. Fearful of what will result in explosive consequences, Jiu Zu did what he had to.

In quick maneuver, Jiu Zu wraps his left arm around Fang's upper body before tripping him with his right leg, intending to bring down to the floor. Fang reacts to this by twisting his body in a back-flip motion and landing on his feet. This help reach his end goal of removing Fang off of Ingrid. The two separates, glaring at each other.

"Father what are yo-"

"Silence!" Jiu Zu shouted. Then there a long minute of silence in the home. Fang and his elderly father keep eye contact before huffing and walking away from the scene. Fang left the house and into the wilderness outside but not before slamming door along the way. Leaving noticeable cracks of shattered wood on the door.

Jiu Zu sigh in frustration as he rubbed his temple with his fingers. The wilderness and nature was a place Fang ever felt at peace and can relax in. It was a place where he often find his son meditating or training in.

Cutting to Fang himself, he is seen walking through a clear path in the forest. The path rises in higher levels at every step, all leading toward near the peak of a mountain.

Fang felt his burning anger simmering. He took a long and deep breath as he closes his eyes for a moment. He could hear everything around him. From the slightest movement of the roots growing beneath the dirt to the wind displacing away from hitting his face. The sound of the trees rustle higher and higher before lowering. Like the seas.

Sometimes, a bird would chirp among the natural occurrences. Sometimes, a ground animal would trek through, going at unpredictable paces.

Fang felt a long sense of being at peace, but a strange feeling of loneliness. No. Not because he left his house, his pet, his father, or just having no one near me. This feeling. It felt more a distant memory that he could remember and experience once again. Not something he is at this moment.

The wind got louder and louder the farther he walked up the mountain. To Fang, it felt like he has been going for hours, even though it was only but a few minutes. He was lost in nature. He was lost in the tune. A music tune.

Tune? Music?

Fang stops his walking and began surveying the surrounding. He could hear it. A flute, or a dizi, was playing. It played a sad and melancholic melody throughout. The strange thing is, Fang has been listening to the flute playing for a long while. For some reason, he has become so entranced in it that he didn't notice that he was.

Using his trained hyper senses, Fang began looking for the source of the music. The music kept playing. Good, but also not good at the same time. Because, to Fang's confusion, the music felt like it was everywhere. As if there was no pinpointed origin.

Fang move around. Going through trees and trees. Desperately looking if he can find out who is playing that flute.

After a few minutes of searching, Fang, for a split second, hear a footstep placing itself on the ground. That was enough for him. He found it.

He blitz across the forest like lighting, reaching just close outside the source. Fang looked on and see…

A man.

Sat in a small clearing on a small boulder with his legs crossed, the man has a flute up to his lips as he continues to draw out his breath to it. He was dressed in a blue and gray Chinese tunic along with a long bamboo straw hat covering his head and shadowing his face from Fang's view. He looked like a traveler with his small backpack placed near beside the boulder.

Fang stood still. Watching the man as he plays his undoubtedly beautiful music with just but a flute in his hands. Fang felt like he should speak to the man but...he didn't. He couldn't. And because of what? He didn't exactly know for sure.

He felt like closing his eyes again, and he did. For but a few milliseconds before he could fully shut his eyelids, he heard the flute stop playing and the man shouting over at his direction.

"Hey! You! Come over here!"

* * *

Jiu Zu and Ingrid sat across from each other at the table, contemplating on what just had happened a few minutes ago.

Ingrid was still shaken from Fang's sudden assault while Jiu Zu trying to comfort her at every moment.

"Are you alright dear? Is there anything else that hurts?"

Ingrid replies in a now relaxed voice without shaking. "I'm fine now, sir. Thank you. But...why did your son acted the way he did? Why is he like that?"

Jiu Zu sighed as he went to sit next to her. The female foreigner watched him as he pours himself some tea and sipping it before placing it down on a tray. He sighed once more and looks at her before speaking.

"He...He had always been like that really. Ever since I adopted him, he has always been an outlier."

"He was adopted?"

"Yes. I never knew of his biological parents nor did he. I felt bad for the boy. I was happy to adopt and take care of Fang. And even though I was inexperienced, I tried being the best father I could for him. He never truly expressed his appreciation, but I knew that he was happy and content when I was there for him, and as he was there for me."

Ingrid stayed silent, and Jiu Zu took this as a signal to continue.

"As I said, he was an outlier. He didn't jump around the house and playing. He didn't cry at the top of his voice when didn't get what he wanted. To everyone, and myself a couple of times, thought that Fang was an unnatural. But unlike others, I didn't go as far as mistreating him as "weirdo". Even the kids didn't want to hang around Fang or be anywhere near him. The boy was quiet. Emotionless sometimes. Unplayful. Like he didn't know what to do, act, or feel."

"And what did he instead with his time?" Ingrid asks, feeling an overwhelming sadness and sorrow washing over her.

Jiu Zu pauses for a moment. "He...He just...sit. Thinking. Staring into space. Usually outside the house. I would often come to him and urged to find something fun to do. To just do something even. But Fang would decline, and kept saying that he wants to watch the "floppy meat that jumps in the water", a fish to him, or the "white, soft dust in the sky". The clouds."

Jiu Zu laughs for a bit at the memory and Ingrid even giggles slightly at such naiveness, and cuteness, of a boy.

The giggles became louder. Then it became laughter.

Jiu Zu stares in concern as he slowly backs away from Ingrid, who was gripping her hair and laughing with her mouth widen beyond deformation. Her laughter quiet a little but still chuckling.

Ingrid's eyes bloodshot red. Her irises look as if they were fragmented.

Jiu Zu stares in horror as her entire body reforms itself. Her chin became more pointy with her nose going crooked. The bones were more visible and she shrinks in a skinnier form. Her black hair turns gray and drooping. Her ears, much to Jiu Zu's shock, falls off in slabs of meat. Blood drips from them.

Ingrid then grew taller. Her head now touching the ceiling, yet still too tall for her to hunch over. She laugh menacingly as she top a stunt Jiu Zu.

The monster-like Ingrid said in a broken and demonic-like voice. "I had a good time chatting, old man. Haha! I didn't expect to fake myself as long as I did. Being a helpless, young girl!" She laughs, her voice vibrating across the room. Items shook and fell from their stand.

Jiu Zu saw one of his weapons nearby on a display- a changdao. He quickly went for it but wasn't fast enough to reach it when Ingrid, with long, bonny arm, grabs one of his legs. The elder man grunts in pain when he felt Ingrid digging her nails into his leg. With her other arm, she uses it claw on the leg. Ripping his skin and meat, like using a saw to skin the meat of a bone.

He screams from the action. Lying on the floor in an ever flowing of blood.

* * *

Fang hesitantly brought the flute up to his lips. He paused for a bit before blowing air into the holes. The flute made a sound as a loud 'whizz' of wind escape from one of the ends of the instrument. Fang immediately took it out and look on with confusion.

The man sat beside him chuckles at his expression.

Going back minutes ago when the man met Fang, he invited the young boy to sit with him. Fang was suspicious of the man, especially of how he was able to detect him. The man brushed off the question and said that it didn't matter too much. The two converse with each other with Fang mostly asking a lot of questions. When the newly breed Buxiu asks the man what his name was, the man replied saying that he was known as the "Backpacker". This, of course, perplex Fang greatly as he knew that this wasn't his real name but left it aside as unimportant for the moment.

Eventually the conversation lead to Fang's curiosity being exposed. The "Backpacker" thought it was kind of funny how Fang didn't know a thing about playing instruments or wasn't interested in the art of music, yet he still weirdly listen to it and enjoy it.

The man insists to teach Fang on how to play one of his favorite instruments. Fang accepted and tried his hardest to learn the basic of blowing into the flute. It was no mystery that the young man was struggling, and frustrated.

As time goes by, Fang was able to learn a few tips and tricks. Managing to even hold his note for quite some time, impressing the "Backpacker". There was no doubt in the man's mind that the boy was a fast learner.

"Good job, young man. Now, try to switch to a higher note."

Fang nodded and began doing so. The low pitch raising to a higher note before stopping. The man claps in congratulations to his progress.

And Fang...smiled. He smiled.

If Jiu Zu was here to see this, he would be beyond surprised. He would consider the first time Fang ever smiled.

Fang quickly drop the smile before offering to give the man his flute back. The man declines to his surprise.

"No. I think you should keep it. Going at the rate, there's nothing to contradict that you will be a great flute player. It's all yours."

"But-" Before Fang could finish, he jolted as his eyes widen. He senses a strong disturbance in the air. He could hear a commotion coming from his home. Jiu Zu agonizing screams of pain. The sound of a demonic cackling and laughter.

Fang turns to the man but he was gone. Vanished. Along with his backpack. Fang looked dumbfounded. He didn't sense or caught the man leaving or moving.

Looking at the flute that was still in his hands, he held along with him as he sped off to help his father.


End file.
